Hate or Love?
by ZumiKawaii
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman diadopsi menjadi anggota keluarga baru Ackerman. Levi yang merasa Kaney, ayahnya, pilih kasih pada Mikasa, membenci adik angkatnya. Semua yang ia punya direnggut Mikasa. Entah apa yang membuat Levi berhenti membencinya. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! /AU!/Multichapter/RivaMika/Typo(s) OOC/ Please RnR :3
1. Chapter 1

"Kita kedatangan anggota keluarga baru," Seorang pria tua menggedor pintu kamar anaknya yang tak kunjung dibuka.

**HATE or LOVE?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Story © ZumiKawaii**

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Pair: RivaMika, and others.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Nista, Banyak deh kesalahan lain xD**

Si anak akhirnya keluar dengan wajah datar yang ia perlihatkan setiap hari. Sampai orang yang menemuinya merasa bosan dengan raut muka yang tak berubah.

"Apa?" tanyanya singkat. Kaney- si ayah- Menggandeng anaknya ke ruang tamu.

"Dia Mikasa Ackerman dari panti asuhan.." Kaney memperkenalkan gadis kecil bersurai senada dengan mereka.

"Levi, ulurkan tanganmu.." suruh Kaney. Levi mengumpat sebal. Ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Levi Ackerman.."

"Aku Mikasa Ackerman, salam kenal!" Ia tersenyum manis membalas uluran tangan Levi. Terlihat sedang mengunyah coklat di mulutnya- Sepertinya dibelikan Kaney.

Kaney membuka pintu kamar baru Mikasa. Penuh pernak-pernik anak perempuan. Semuanya pink. Dan sprei cantik berhias Hello Kitty, serta ragam stiker yang ditempel di lemari dan pintu. Juga meja rias khusus anak kecil. Levi merasa iri. Bukan iri merengek dibelikan dekorasi menjijikan itu, kamarnya sepi dari apa yang disediakan Kaney untuk Mikasa. Kosong, hanya ranjang, meja, dan lemari. Sedangkan Mikasa berada di kamar yang luas dan fasilitas lengkap.

Levi benci Mikasa mulai dari itu. Kaney yang pilih kasih dengan anak angkatnya.

"Nah Mikasa, ini kakakmu sekarang.."

"Kakak!" Mikasa memeluk Levi yang mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak!" Helai rambut hitam itu tertiup angin sore. Senja di ufuk barat yang terlihat jelas. Levi duduk di bangku taman. Pot-pot bunga yang terus ia siram tiap harinya.

Levi mengabaikan panggilan adik angkatnya. Malas sekali menghiraukan orang yang merebut kasih sayang ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Mikasa menduduki kursi taman di sebelah Levi, "Kakak marah padaku, ya?" tanya Mikasa memastikan. Hening. Levi ogah-ogahan menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa.

"Kak," Mikasa mengguncang badan Levi. "Kakak nggak suka aku disini?" Levi melempar batu ke kolam ikan, lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikasa yang menangis tanpa suara.

Levi menoleh sebentar sebelum Mikasa beranjak dari kursi putih.

"Kakak benar-benar benci aku.." katanya lesu. "Untuk apa aku tinggal disini tapi kakak benci sama aku?" Mikasa memetik bunga mawar, menaruhnya di rambut berdekatan telinga. "Aku harus buat kakak senang!" tekadnya. Ia berlari memasuki pintu.

.

.

.

.

"Ih Sara! Kamu musti menyalami Ayu!" Mikasa asyik memainkan 2 boneka barbie di bawah lampu yang menerangi ruang kamarnya. Mikasa mendongak ke arah letak jam. Jam yang terpajang di dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ini waktunya tidur. Mikasa membereskan boneka barbienya, menaruh di lemari mainan.

Sesuai ajaran ibu panti dan semua orang yang dikenalnya, gosok gigi, cuci muka, dan cuci kaki sebelum tidur. Mikasa mematuhinya.

Mikasa mengelap mukanya memakai handuk dan mematikan lampu kamar. Ia melepas sandal imut dan meloncat ke kasurnya.

Selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya selama matanya terpejam.

Pintu terbuka sangat pelan. Dari celah itu, dapat dilihat sepasang manik obsidian mengintipnya. Menatap muka tenang Mikasa yang terlelap.

Tepukan pelan mengejutkannya. "Kamu belum tidur?" Kaney mengusap kepala Levi lembut. "Belum" jawab Levi singkat. "Kenapa? Dia cantik bukan?" tanya Kaney meledek. Levi menggeleng cepat. "Omong kosong, aku membencinya.." Levi berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

Di kamar yang sepi ini, Levi mengacak rambutnya. "Sial!" Merasa malu ketika kepergok memperhatikan Mikasa. Menatap foto keluarganya dulu datar. "Aku harus menyingkirkan anak itu dari rumahku.." ucapnya. Ia menendang bola di sudut kamarnya. Sengaja ia taruh supaya meredam amarahnya saat marah.

.

Levi memakan roti berselai kacang.

"Pagi ayah!" Mikasa dengan rambutnya yang kuncir dua keluar kamar dan mencium pipi ayahnya. Levi melirik sebal. Ia banting garpu di depannya, membuat kedua pasang mata menengadah kepadanya heran. Levi membuang muka. Ia segera menggendong ranselnya dan berangkat sekolah.

"Levi, Kau lupa cara pamit pada orang tua?" Suara Kaney terdengar di daun telinga Levi. Tapi, Levi memilih tuli dan mengunci mulutnya. Ia menaiki bus SD Rose, sekolahnya.

"Hei Levi! Kamu udah ngerjain PR?" tanya Eren, sahabatnya. "Nyontek?" Levi to the point. Eren mengacungkan jempol atas tebakan Levi. Levi melempar bukunya ke Eren dan duduk di belakangnya. Lagipula ia tak peduli bukunya dicontek Eren. Bukan tugas segunung yang ada di benaknya tapi cara mengusir Mikasa dari rumahnya.

"Tunggu!" Gadis kecil menyuruh bus tersebut berhenti. "Aku ikut!" Ia naik terburu-buru.

"Petra, duduk di sampingku!" Mendelik ke Petra yang sibuk bercanda dengan Hanji. Petra menolaknya.

"Kakak!" Mikasa segera duduk di sebelah Levi. Sontak isi bus riuh menanyai Mikasa yang memanggilnya sebutan 'Kakak'.

Levi berbisik di telinga Mikasa, "Kau katakan aku sepupumu, atau kau angkat kaki dari rumah," ancam Levi. Mikasa mengangguk.

"Levi itu kakakku!" Ia berbicara lantang. Levi menggertakan giginya. Teman-temannya ber-oh-ria.

"Dia sepupuku.." gertak Levi tak kalah keras tapi berwajah datar.

"Kakak.." balas Mikasa.

"Kakak sepupu.. Begitu?" Eren menengahi.

"Bukan! Sepupu kakak!" Jean tak mau kalah.

"Hei adik kelas kuda!"

"Kakak kelas jahat!"

"Diam.." Levi memberi death-glare. Keduanya membeku.

Hasilnya, dia terus menerus beradu dengan Mikasa di bus.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Eren menggandeng Petra mesra. Huh, masih kecil sudah pacaran.

Ia dipermalukan Mikasa tadi di bus. Ia rasa, adik atau musuhnya harus diberi pelajaran sampai diusir, itu keinginannya.

"Kakak!" Mikasa berlari kegirangan menuju Levi.

"Tch," Levi memeriksa tasnya. Barangkali ada barang yang ketinggalan. "Kakak!" Mikasa menarik seragam Levi, minta dihiraukan. Tempat pensil hadiah dari ayahnya tak ada! Levi makin mengobrak-abrik isi tas. "Kakak!" Mikasa terus merengek. "Diam!" bentak Levi keras. Mikasa menangis sejadinya. "I-Ini tempat pensil kakak.. Tadi.. Tadi jatuh.." Mikasa memberi benda yang dicari-cari Levi. Gemetaran tangannya.

.

"Maaf.." Levi mengusap pelan rambut Mikasa. "Hanya saja aku malas melihat anak cengeng.."

Setelah itu, Mikasa mendahului Levi. Berlari meninggalkannya.

'_Aku janji tidak menangis lagi!'_

_'Aku janji!'_

_'Demi kakak! Yang penting kakak senang dengan keberadaanku!'_

Levi menatap Mikasa yang menjauh dan mulai menghilang di matanya. Berkumpul di kerumunan anak-anak yang memasuki bus.

.

"A-Aku pulang!" Mikasa membuka pintu rumah. Kaney kerja. Ia segera lari ke kamar dan menguncinya.

"Kenapa kakak begitu membenciku?"

"Aku salah apa?" isaknya. Berusaha menahan tangis, walaupun sia-sia.

"Mikasa, kamu harus kuat! Harus! Nggak boleh cengeng!" Mikasa menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Kayaknya emang aku mesti pergi.." Mikasa mengambil ransel. Ia mengemasi bajunya dan memasukkannya ke ransel. Ia membopong ranselnya.

"Aku pergi.." Mikasa loncat dari jendela kamarnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N: Halooo~ Ini fic pertamaakuu! Gaje ya? Nista ya? Terlalu OOC ya? Gomenasai! Tolong bimbing aku ya lewat review kalian, review kalian berharga banget buatku!**

**Kalo ada yang salah, ini salah banyak aku tau, kasi saran kalian ya di kotak review, tapi jangan flame ya :3**

**Salam Neko! Nyan! Nyan!**

**-ZumiKawaii!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate or Love?**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Family/Hurt/comfort**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, Typo(s), Gaje, Nista, Alur kecepetan.**

.

.

.

.

"LEVI!" Suara ayahnya yang terdengar seperti bentakan membuatnya terpanggil. Ia menemui ayahnya yang memberantakan kamar Mikasa.

"Dimana Mikasa!?" Tanyanya panik. Melempar selimut pink. Ia membuka lemari pakaian yang kosong.

Levi diam menatap ayahnya. Dia tak perlu meluncurkan usahanya menyingkirkan gadis kecil cengeng itu. Dia sudah pergi. Tetapi..

Kenapa hatinya bersalah..

Masa bodoh, Ini keinginannya.. Ia harusnya merayakannya..

"LEVI! Apa kau diam termangu disana, hah!?" bentakan itu berdengung di kedua telinganya. Kaney mengambil kunci mobil di rak yang terletak di ruang keluarga. Televisi berlayar lebar- Persis di bioskop-bioskop di mall. Jejeran sofa di depannya yang empuk dengan bantal putih.

Ia cuma bisa melihat tanpa berbuat.

Seolah tenaganya tak berfungsi lagi dan dibiarkan mati menonton semua kejadian di hadapannya. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkram celana yang dipakainya langsung lemas.

Levi tak habis pikir. Anak berusia 7 tahun seperti adik angkatnya sudah mendapatkan kesempurnaan. Ayahnya yang baik dan kasih sayang penuh, harta banyak, dan sekolah yang ia impikan. Apa yang kurang?

Levi tak sekedar penonton yang menyaksikan film yang diputar di layar raksasa dan duduk manis memakan popcorn di kursi.

Ia menjadi tokohnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat! Levi! Jaga rumah!" titah Kaney membanting pintu rumah keras-keras. Tetapi tidak membuat Levi tersentak kaget.

Bunyi deru mobil ayahnya yang dapat ia dengar dari depan. Dan mulai hilang.

Levi duduk di sofa. Meminum botol air minum sambil menekan tombol remote dengan bosan. Acara yang dihadirkan sungguh membosankan. Horror. Drama. Sinetron. Berita. Kartun. _Movie. Sport_.

Levi bersandar pada bantal merah, kakinya ia selonjorkan di bantal putih. Nyaman. Tidak dengan hatinya.

"Tch," Lagi-lagi bosan itu datang. Handphonenya bergetar.

Huh, status Petra dan Eren. Mencari sensasi saja.

Bola basket yang masih tersimpan di laci miliknya ia ambil.

Melemparnya ke dinding. Membantingnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Detik jam yang berlalu cepat. Ayahnya belum pulang merangkul anak emasnya saat ini. Levi sebal mengucapkan namanya.

"Huh, apa aku turun tangan juga?" Levi memaki sekuatnya. Ia memakai jaket coklat yang tergantung di sudut kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Membuka semak belukar yang amat merepotkan. Jujur jika Levi menemukan gadis oriental tersebut, dia akan mengurungnya di gudang karena telah membuatnya ikut-ikutan mencari.

"Hutan?" Pepohonan yang meneteskan air hujan dari dahan hijaunya. Langit tetap mendung meski gerimis kadang turun. Beruntung bukan hujan deras. Ia jamin tidak mengikuti ujian sekolah akibat alasan 'Mencari adik yang kabur' Ini bukan sebuah lelucon. Levi yakin Mikasa cuma mengecek. Sialan.

"Kau bisa merengek sepuasnya, bocah cengeng! Keluar dan angkat kakimu dari sini!" Entah kepada siapa Levi berbicara. Yang pasti ia hanya melampiaskan kekesalan yang mengepul.

Suara becekan yang kerap dicakup gendang telinganya. Lumpur menjijikan yang selama ini dihindarinya malah sekarang menempel bagai lem di celana kesayangannya.

Hutan. Hingga ke hutan. Levi tak habis pikir, mengapa Ia melakukannya? Terpalar jelas fakta dia benci anak bernama Mikasa Ackerman dan tidak akan pernah menganggapnya teman ataupun saudara. Musuh tetaplah musuh.

Kebenciannya menjadi-jadi. Hewan yang dibencinya bernyanyi merdu setiap hujan mengguyur. Menggema dalam hutan.

Katak-katak seperti di atas panggung yang bernyanyi santai. Sedangkan dirinya menahan luapan emosi.

Katak ini meledeknya? Ah, Levi bodoh. Masa menganggap nyanyian katak sengaja untuknya.

"Heh," Mata obsidiannya menatap dalam di balik dedaunan kering yang dibasahi air hujan.

Ia menghampirinya, menyingkirkan daun-daun yang menutupi seluruh tubuh orang misteri-

"Mikasa?" Levi menepuk pipi Mikasa yang pucat. Bibirnya memutih. Suhu badannya yang dingin. Sesekali ia gosokkan tangannya ke tangan Mikasa. Levi mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Mikasa. Mendengar detak jantungnya. Ia tak percaya.

Apa masih bekerja organ terpentingnya?

Membuka mulut Mikasa, memberinya napas buatan.

Kemudian, Ia menekan dada Mikasa. "Berdetaklah, bocah bodoh!" Levi mengumpat dalam hati. Kelopak matanya belum terbuka sedikitpun.

Rambut hitamnya yang terurai basah. Bajunya yang lusuh dan kotor dengan tanah yang melekat. Hidungnya sama sekali tak menandakan dia bernapas.

"Mikasa? Kau mengetesku saja kan?"

"Mikasa!" Pasir-pasir yang menempel di sekitar wajah putih berparas cantiknya ia bersihkan.

"Kau benar-benar mati?"

"Hoi! Sialan! Bocah cengeng!" Ia sebut namanya berulang kali. Tetapi obsidiannya masih belum membuat celah. Ia guncangkan tubuh gadis kecilnya.

"Ayah! Aku menemukan Mikasa!" Levi menelepon ayahnya yang langsung disahuti.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halo minna-san! Zumi disini! Update malem-malem.. Semoga Zumi nggak terlambat!

Makin gaje kan!? Pasti! Zumi tau! Dan chapter ini terlalu pendek! Gomenasai! Zumi bakal telaten memanjangkan setiap chapter!

Zumi butuh bimbingan para senpai disini! Review ya :3 Kumohooonn!

Ini balasan Reviewnya:

**Guest**: Arigatooouu! Iya ini dilanjut tapi kependekan! X3

**Hatsune Cherry:** Hehehe, iya OOC banget! Settingnya iya bener masih anak kecil hehehe! Iya ini udah di update! Arigatoouuuu reviewnyaa! Dan Arigatouuuuuu Gozaimaaasuuuu fav sama follownyaa! *nangis*

**Lightmaycry**: Aaah Mikasa emang sayaaang banget sama Levi! Nanti hubungan mereka gak sekedar adek kakak XD Ini dah lanjut :D Arigatoouuu!

Dan untuk semuanya.. Maaf kalau chapter ini nggak memuaskan.. Banyak Typo, Ke-OOC-an tingkat dewa, dan semacamnya.. Kependekan juga.. Mata ini udah berair wkwkwk.. Makasih banyaaak yang udah fav dan follow, Zumi sayaaang kaliaaaan! *peluk semuanya*

Jaa nee~

**Salam Neko! Nyan! Nyan!**

**-ZumiKawai**i


End file.
